1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus presenting guide captions for categorizing files into a directory or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
For most recent databases of documents, a general practice of categorizing and managing document files using an organization of directories has been applied. For instance, in the case of a corporate managerial document database, directories labeled “general affairs,” “sales,” “personnel affairs,” etc. are created for document categories and document files are categorized and stored into the directories. The organization of the directories is generally hierarchical. That is, under a top-level directory of “general affairs,” subdirectories labeled “accounting,” “messages,” etc. for subcategories of documents are often created.
For conventional document databases mentioned above, however, a database manager or the like generally predefines document category bins. In some situations, when adding a new document file to a database, a user has encountered difficulty in selecting a suitable directory for storing the file. For instance, when a user who does not have complete understanding of the category bins attempts to find a directory for storing a message document file, the user may be puzzled if he or she first looks in a “personnel affairs” directory to look for a suitable category bin.